


Mistakes and Betrayals

by Exoticmoonlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoticmoonlight/pseuds/Exoticmoonlight





	1. Chapter 1

"No. No no NO!" This can't be happening. 

"You. You killed him!" He screamed out turning to the panting man a few feet away. "You. Killed. Him! Why? He never did anything to you!" Yi Fan screamed, sobbing. Turning back to his lover on the floor once again, flicking the wet bangs from his face. Rain was pouring down from the gaping hole in the ceiling, drenching everything and anything it could get its hands on.

"No no" he whispers, turning around once again, his gaze fell on the man's face. "I can't forgive you for this. I can't." Yi Fan says, voice turning cold as he bores his eyes into the man's. 

The man, still panting, lifts his head to get a better view. He blinks and next thing he knows, Yi Fan is lunging towards him. The man is caught off guard. 

"I'm here. I'm here. You're going to be okay. We are going to be okay." 

Yi Fan is throwing punches at the man but he keeps backing up. "Coward. You're a coward, Chanyeol!" 

"It's okay that's all I wanted, you're here now. Baby stop-ah- crying"

"Zi-Zi Tao"

"Coward stop dodging and FIGHT ME." Yi Fan screams as he throws punch after punch. Yet Chanyeol still is dodging, ducking, backing up. 

"I'm glad that I was part of your life, even though it was for a short amount of time."

"Baby.."

"I love you. I love you Yi Fan. I'm -ah- sorry that I -ah- never told you." Zi Tao says as he draws in a breathe of air. 

"AHHHHH. YOU COWARD!" Yi Fan sees the bloody knife. The one Chanyeol used to kill Zi Tao. A memory flashes before his eyes. Him running past the door frame, seeing Chanyeol take the knife out of Zi Tao. He dives for the knife and grips it. Turning back to Chanyeol. 

"Zi Tao baby wake up please! I love you. Oh god! I love you. Baby wake up. Wake up so I can tell you I love you!" 

Yi Fan lunges forward. Chanyeol takes a step back and almost falls. He looks over his shoulder and sees the dark pit. He realizes he is on the edge of the broken platform. He looks back to Yi Fan and sees he's only an arm's length away. He could either let Yi Fan hit him and send them both falling to their deaths or he can tackle Yi Fan to the floor and have the knife plunge into his heart. He doesn't think and closes his eyes. 

 

"OOF!" Yi Fan lets out as he hits the floor. He pushes Chanyeol off of him. Yi Fan sits up and walks over to Chanyeol and realizes they are so close to the edge. 

"Why Chanyeol why? Why did you kill Zi Tao?"

"Sh!t" Chanyeol says as he tries to catch his breath. Sh!t this hurts. Of course it will you dumb arse. There's a knife plunged into your chest. Chanyeol. Think for once " I-fk man- didn't kill him. Someone called me to meet him here. When I got here, Zi Tao was like that on the floor. He told-oh fken hell- he told me that the Kim's ordered this. He told me he did some digging on me and found out about the meeting that was going to take place. I guess the man mistook Zi Tao for me. Ah He told me to take out the knife because it was hurting him. If you don't believe your best friend check his car all the information is in there."

"Yeolie oh my god. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you explain?" Why didn't you move out of the way? I deserved it!"

"You were in a state of shock to listen to me. If I moved, you would have fallen to your death."

"Don't you want me dead? After all I did? Don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I loved you. I still do. I thought doing all those things would bring me closer to you, but I understand now. All those things pushed you away from me." Chanyeol said as he closed his tears filled eyes. He took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry Yi Fan. I know I could never ask you for your forgiveness. I'm sorry. I love you. I always have."

Griping onto Chanyeol's hand, Yi Fan puts it on his year stained cheeks "Chanyeol, I forgive you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I loved you. I always have. You were my first love, Yeolie. Yeolie? Come on wake up. Please." Yi Fan no longer sees the painful rising and falling of his chest, the round eyes. "Yeolie.... Please. I'm sorry!! I loved you I still do do you hear me? Why?!" Yi Fan screams out and looks into the night sky. 

Rain pours down harder than before. Yi Fan grips the knife and slow takes it out. "Yeolie I'm so sorry." He looks over to Zi Tao and then at Chanyeol. He looks at the sky and plunges into his heart because it hurts so bad right now. 

And he falls backwards towards the floor right next to Chanyeol. He picks up his hand and puts it on Chanyeol's cold face. "I'm sorry. The only one I truly loved was you. The only one I ever loved was you. I tried to forget you when I was Zi Tao,b-but it hurt. It hurt because Zi Tao was not you. I hope that we would have a better love story somewhere else. In a another place. In another time. In another world. I love you Chanyeol." And he closes his eyes one last time. 

In another time. Another place. Another world. Let's meet again. For now, I hope we will meet in the place where we first meet. Where we both fell in love with each other. Our special place. The place only we know.


	2. Betrayals

Pathetic. 

That is the only word to describe this. This scene was so pathetic. Lovers killing each other. Tsk. 

The man thinks as he comes out from the shadows. He walks over to Zi Tao. He places his hand on his face and moves it around. Found it. He grasps the edges and pulls it off. "And you. You are pathetic as well. Doing this because you love him."

He walks out and sees a man standing in front of a black SUV. "The job is done Boss." 

The "boss" turns around. "And the others?" 

"They killed themselves boss."

"The mask?"

"Right here, boss." The man said as he hands the mask to the boss. 

"Good job, Zi Tao. You're a better pawn then Sehun."

"Thank you boss."

"Sehun wanted this job but I gave it to you because I saw the p in you. Foolish boy he thought he could meet Chanyeol here, and expose us, you. It's a good thing you killed him before he could get to Chanyeol. I have to say Zi Tao, that mask, what a wonderful idea."

"I only learn from the best, boss"

"Oh stop calling me boss. Call me Yi Xing." The boss said as he yanked Zi Tao's arm and pushed him onto the hood of the car. Hovering over Zi Tao, he could see the way the man under him was blushing from their proximity of their face. 

"How about I give you an award?" Yi Xing said as he closed the distance and kissed him. It wasn't long before he got Zi Tao a moaning mess under him, naked. 

"I'm jealous. Did Yi Fan ever do this to you? Hmmmmm" Yi Xing said as he teased Zi Tao, his cock almost touching, but not quite, touching Zi Tao's entrance. 

"Xing please oh Xing." "Tell me did he make love to you." Yi Xing mocked. "No. No. No. It's only you. It's always have been you." "Correct answer." Yi Xing said as he plunged in. 

"But you still let him fuck you." Yi Xing said as he pulled out. "No no no. Please. It was an act. I only love you Xingie."Zi Tao cried, already missing the feeling. Yi Xing ignored it. "But you still let him fuck you." He said as he plunged back in. "How did it feel? Hmm him fucking you into that bed. Every. Single. Night." 

"You must have enjoyed it."

"No no he wasn't you, Yi Xing. He wasn't you."

"Correct answer." Yi Xing said as he fucked Zi Tao harder into the hood.

Just a few more. And it will all be over. 

Yi Xing reached under Zi Tao and searched for it. Where is it? Oh wait. Found it. 

Griping onto the it, he took it out. 

Just a few more and it will all be over. 

"Yi Xing I'm so close." Zi Tao moans out. 

BANG. 

Zi Tao falls to the floor. 

"Pathetic. You're so pathetic, Zi Tao. You thought I loved you." Yi Xing said as he kneed down and took the rope from under the car. He tied Zi Tao's hand and legs together, blindfolded his eyes. He picked up Zi Tao and walked into the building and dumped him next to Sehun. 

"Pathetic. You're a liar Zi Tao. You don't love me. You never did. You loved Sehun. I know you organized this. You planned this. You called Chanyeol. You wanted to expose us. But you didn't know that Sehun was going to follow you here. You didn't know that I was going to kill Sehun. You should have seen the face Sehun made when I told him I found out. When I killed him and put the mask on his face. I can't believe you fell for my trick." 

"Zi Tao. I'm so sorry. That you found out like this." 

"I can't believe Sehun would lie to me. I thought he loved me. But all this time he was using me. He loves Yi Fan." Zi Tao sobs as he clings onto Yi Xing. 

"Hey baby where did you go?"

"Out for a little errand, my big Suho baby." Yi Xing as he snuggled close to Suho, clinging onto him. 

"Oh. Is it done?"

"Yes my dear. Let's go back to sleep." Yi Xing cuddled closer to Suho. They both smiled and dreamed of their future.

Their future without Chanyeol. 

Because you see, trying to reach to the top as a notorious leader is oh so hard.


End file.
